<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me higher by Chenqing_Bichen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733464">Take me higher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen'>Chenqing_Bichen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Subspace, bjyx - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenqing_Bichen/pseuds/Chenqing_Bichen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic based on premise of them already being in an established monogamous relationship with d/s as an intricate but well understood aspect of it. They both have done this kind of scene with each other a lot of times. They are aware of each other's limits well. This is totally consensual in their relationship. First explicit scene is not happening under bdsm premises, second one is. </p><p> </p><p>Okk that aside HAPPY BIRTHDAY YIBO. This is my offering for our Yibo's birthday &amp; also to my incredibly talented friend Jenn. Happy birthday babe. Hope you like it.</p><p>Big thanks to my bff Viv for helping me sort things &amp; make it more readable. Thanks to bi &amp; nandhu for encouraging me. Lastly, a huge thanks to anna for the quick beta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Prompt Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby">gdgdbaby</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest">bjyx_fest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ratings:</strong> mature/explicit</p><p>impact play!!! inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/xzhan1005/status/1277821702181916673">this extremely evocative video</a> of xiao zhan banging on a drum 😏 maybe wyb's being a brat and xz decides to discipline him. up to you what xz uses (whip, flogger, paddle, his hand, all of the above), i'm up for anything!</p><p><strong>do not wants:</strong> usage of english names (sean xiao, mainly), usage of "zhan" alone to refer to xz, usage of "bo-di" as an earnest nickname, references to covid-19, references to 227 (the ao3 ban). i’d rather not receive noncon/dubcon, terminal illness, self injury/mental illness/suicide, over-the-top angst/melodrama, unsanctioned infidelity, and major character death/fic that is excessively focused on character death. basically relentlessly sad stuff! i am all about happy endings and people enjoying each other. BUT if it takes some angst to get there along the way, i am not opposed; i can also really get into melancholy/bittersweet relationships as long as the ending is hopeful!</p><p> </p><p>Hey gdgdbaby, I loved this prompt of yours &amp; how specific the wish was. I played with it a little bit which turned into this almost 5k fic. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has he been achingly hard without any release, Xiao Zhan wonders as Yibo fucks him in slow lazy thrusts, pulling him off the edge again. Yibo has been doing it for a while. How long?  He doesn't know. All he can feel is the pinpricks of pain and pleasure confusing his senses, making it all foggy in his brain. All he wants is to come, it has been too long - or at least it feels like it has been too long.</p><p> </p><p>He could probably come from just a single touch or one deep thrust aiming at his prostate, but Yibo isn't touching him and moving inside him any more than necessary, keeping him on edge. Yibo is nothing but amazing at everything, and apparently that applies here too, as he rolls his hips just right to have Xiao Zhan mewling in pleasure beneath him as he dots his skin with hickeys, but far from where or how he wants it. </p><p> </p><p>Technically, he knows it's going to feel good when he finally gets to come, but it's been so long already. It feels like an itch he can't do anything about, just under his skin but far out of his reach to scratch it away. He feels overwhelmed with everything, how it's so good that he doesn't want to stop but also wants more. He whimpers pitifully and whines, "Yibo-o-o-o. Let me come."</p><p> </p><p>Yibo huffs a laugh where he is busy sucking another mark on his shoulder. He doesn't reply but starts thrusting again, which is such a relief but also somehow more overwhelming. A keening moan rips out of him as Yibo's member grazes the oversensitive bundle of nerves. It feels so good that he is going to come from just another light touch. Which never comes, as Yibo stops moving again and holds the base of his cock. </p><p> </p><p>It's driving him crazy. His body and mind are in overdrive; he just wants to come once, but Yibo isn't letting him. It's pissing him off - or maybe “annoying” is a better word (he can’t bother thinking any more). He squeezes around Yibo, trying to move his hips so he can get that little bit of friction that he so desperately needs to fall off the edge into the bliss of an orgasm. As if knowing what he is going to do, Yibo's hand is already at his waist, pinning him at his place. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear to god, Yibo, I'll beat your ass if you don’t let me come in the next 30 seconds," he groans.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo chuckles low and throaty, plants a kiss at the side of his neck. "Sure, baby." He moves again but still carefully avoids his prostate, giving Xiao Zhan his answer: he in fact is not coming anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>"Yibo, please," he begs.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh-h, baby, you'll get what you want. Trust me," Yibo says, as if Xiao Zhan doesn't trust him with every fibre of his being - but God, he just wants to come. He just moans again as Yibo's dick ever so slightly drags against his prostate. He gasps at the slightest touch of Yibo's skin on his dick. A few more touches like this, and he will be coming, finally. He squeezes around Yibo again and is just about to come when Yibo pulls out, panting, looking more wrecked than Xiao Zhan expected. </p><p> </p><p>Then he is holding Xiao Zhan's ankles, squeezing them in his big beautiful hands. He holds his leg up and drops a kiss on each calf, placing them on his shoulders. He leans forward, pushing in again, and the angle makes Xiao Zhan throw his head back as a loud moan rips out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo has leaned over all the way, folding him in half, hovering above him, and Xiao Zhan tilts his head up to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Yibo moves, and this time he aims right at his prostate, making Xiao Zhan break the kiss in favour of moaning in pleasure. Yibo moves, kissing down his jaw and neck while moving perfectly, just as Xiao Zhan wanted, in long deep thrusts. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take him any more than a few thrusts, and he is on edge again, but this time Yibo doesn't stop. He just whispers, “Come for me, baby”, and Xiao Zhan is spilling over the edge like never before. He feels like falling - the only difference is that Yibo is there, anchoring him with his hands gently moving on his sides and fast intakes of breaths. It's one of the best orgasms he has ever had. While in post-orgasm haze, he realises Yibo has come too while he was still going through his climax. He squeezes around Yibo's limp cock that's still in him, plugging Yibo's come in, and Yibo makes a soft noise before he pushes himself up.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Yibo says and pecks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi to you too."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel?" Yibo asks, ever so diligent.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I'm on the highest point of the world," Xiao Zhan says without exaggerating.</p><p> </p><p>"As you should." Yibo drops a kiss on his temple and moves to pull out. He cleans them both up while being extra careful with Xiao Zhan's abused hole. He puts some lotion on it, gently massaging it, before turning in for the night. </p><p> </p><p>               --------------------</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, when Yibo asks him if Xiao Zhan really would like to beat his ass, he doesn't really think before jokingly answering that, yes, he would very much like that. Later, Xiao Zhan is going to regret (but not really) that he didn't pay attention to that tilt in Yibo's voice when he asked him that question. </p><p> </p><p>They go about their day watching movies that they had always wanted to watch together, quarantine giving them a kind of a break from their fast-paced life. Dinner goes by normally, until Yibo says he will do dishes in the morning and goes to take a shower. It's not that out of norm but it's been kind of their thing, Yibo washing dishes after they eat together and Xiao Zhan placing them in their right place. Xiao Zhan has always liked the domesticity of it, but he thinks that sometimes, <em>you aren't just in the mood to do work. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yibo comes out to the living room ten minutes later, only wearing a bathrobe. Xiao Zhan's eyebrows almost touch his hairline and his jaw is on the floor as he stares at Yibo. Yibo laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Ge, close your mouth, you'll get plenty of opportunities to open it for me." He smirks, and Xiao Zhan comes back to himself, out of his trance where he was thirsting over his boyfriend. <em> His boyfriend </em>. (Xiao Zhan, get a hold!) He shows him the middle finger because he lacks braincells to form a coherent retort after Wang fucking Yibo walked in wearing just a bathrobe, and honestly, who wouldn’t?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna take a shower," he tells Yibo as the gremlin keeps laughing at his lack of response. </p><p> </p><p>Everything makes sense to him now, though not completely.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere somehow feels changed as soon as he enters the room, in Yibo's t-shirt only. His body is sending him waves after waves of anticipation before he even realises what is about to happen. A shiver runs down his spine when he eyes the material laid out on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Before he can think anything or recall the last time they used this stuff, Yibo is walking towards him in slow but steady steps, a subtle smirk adorning his face. His stare is so intense that Xiao Zhan can't help but compare it to that of a lion, a predator. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo takes his hands in his own, grounding him. Xiao Zhan didn't even know he needed that. Somehow Yibo always seems to know what he needs and how much he needs. Maybe it's because Xiao Zhan is so bad at asking anything from anyone (he is getting better, he swears), thinking this might not be what they want, but with Yibo it doesn't seem to be the case. </p><p> </p><p>He just knows.</p><p> </p><p><em>Always</em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"...like to use, baby?" He catches the end of whatever Yibo's asking him as he breaks out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" he says dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked, which one of these would you like to use on me, ge?" Yibo repeats ever so patiently.</p><p> </p><p>How Yibo can - with just a look, with just a touch - make his brain and body stop working in accord is something he is still trying to understand. This state where he feels like he doesn't know what exactly is going on, but he also knows, too. It's this weird state that Xiao Zhan gets in sometimes - not as intense or deep as subspace but impactful nonetheless. Usually it results in him going in subspace, but not always. Even without completely understanding it, this never scares Xiao Zhan, because he knows Yibo will be there. He will take care of him, give him what he needs and then put him back together. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, on you?" he says as he slowly processes the words.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you wanted to."</p><p> </p><p>"I was joking." He’s feeling his heart beat faster than a couple of minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you were, but you also weren't," says Yibo in that deep husky voice of his, cutting Xiao Zhan off not rudely, but gently. </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan blinks at him, and Yibo gives him time to process it. Honestly, Xiao Zhan never thought of that - apart from that one time when they tried it first and Yibo made him come twice just by spanking his ass, fucking him through a third one. It was great. He wondered back then if Yibo would like to get spanked too, but never asked. Later, it slipped his mind completely.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo is looking at him as if he can see the images and every thought going through his head. It makes him blush and duck his head, but he has to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Yibo, why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Cause you want to try," Yibo says, as if it's that easy, considering their dynamic. </p><p> </p><p>He feels anxiety crawling in, but before he could lose it, Yibo is there, taking him to bed. He sits and gently tugs at Xiao Zhan's hand so that he is sitting in his lap, straddling him. Then he starts mouthing at Xiao Zhan's neck, lightly biting at a particularly dark hickey, distracting him enough so he isn't losing his shit.</p><p> </p><p>When Yibo deems him calm enough, he cradles the back of his neck, gently caressing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ge, you might have mumbled something like you wanted to see if you could make me feel that good just by spanking me, when you were still in subspace after we did that for the first time."</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan stares at him, wondering why he hadn't mentioned anything before but mostly feeling mortified at letting slip something like that while he was out of it. He is onto his next wandering thought (what else might he have said?) when Yibo speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven’t said anything till now because you never mentioned it, and I wanted you to be more ready."</p><p> </p><p>More ready, Yibo says. More secure in this, Xiao Zhan hears perfectly, but it's still not enough to ease the worries plaguing his mind. What if he doesn't do well? What if he hurts Yibo? What if- </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing his thoughts, "You won't hurt me, baobei," Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan wants to ask how he is so sure when <em> he </em>isn't.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you so sure, Yibo? I've done zero research on this ever. You know this stuff, I don't. I never tried it and never thought-"</p><p> </p><p>Yibo raises an eyebrow, and he flusters because, well, he did think once.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll walk you through this, baby. It will be like other times, I promise," Yibo says, pecking him on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>"How even?" He looks at Yibo incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you what to do and how to do it, baby. Even to the point of how long to go and what to use," Yibo says, and it hits Xiao Zhan with sudden clarity how much Yibo trusts him. He trusts him to follow his instructions, trusts him enough to do as he says even if it's him who technically has the power. Yibo trusts Xiao Zhan enough to let him try this and let Yibo still have control over his every single action. It's somehow more overwhelming than anything, making Xiao Zhan's breath catch in his throat. He feels somehow more submissive than ever. Every single of his movements will be on Yibo's command. He feels elated but still nervous, wanting to do this right.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo is constantly rubbing his back, letting him sort things out in his head. He never understands how Yibo is so patient, but he also knows that Yibo focuses on everything that matters to him: hobbies, work or Xiao Zhan himself. All with passion and patience, that’s how he succeeds, that's how he never fails, he thinks, smiling to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly exhales, nodding in agreement. The mere idea of doing something out of his zone scares him but at the same time causes certain parts of his body to react. This exhilarating feeling of how much Yibo trusts him to follow him through fills his body with anticipation thrumming right under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still not sure how I'll do." He still expresses his concern because he doesn't want Yibo to be disappointed in him later, which is silly, but he can't help the insecurity that seeps in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo pulls him even closer, lifting his head by the chin so that Xiao Zhan can look him in the eyes, then nibbling lightly on Xiao Zhan's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"You will do good, baby," he says in a low voice. "I'm sure. After all, I'm the coach." He smirks, and something settles in Xiao Zhan's chest. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo runs his fingers down his spine, and even this light touch is so intense that even while wearing his t-shirt, Xiao Zhan can feel it as if he was completely naked. Maybe he is - that's what the vulnerability, the rawness of this moment is.</p><p> </p><p>The anticipation has escalated the room's temperature, or maybe it's just him. His body is feeling too hot, heart running too fast and mouth dry.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem too wound up, baby," Yibo says in that low deep voice of his, causing Xiao Zhan to shiver as he slips his hand past the t-shirt, the only thing Xiao Zhan is wearing. </p><p> </p><p>"How about I help you with it first, then we can start? It'll help you ease your nerves too." Yibo eyes his erection that he didn't know was fully flagged until now. He keeps caressing his skin with gentle but firm strokes. Xiao Zhan moans as Yibo flicks one of his nipples, nodding, because if Yibo says it'll help it definitely will.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo removes his hands to get the lube that's beside the stuff - the flogger and the paddle. Xiao Zhan shivers at the last memory of them on his body and lets out an unconscious moan. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll use them on you soon," Yibo promises, his eyes dark with lust and intent. Xiao Zhan's knees would have given up if he was standing with the way Yibo is looking at him - he just wants to bend to Yibo's every will. A whimper escapes him, and next second Yibo is shushing him with a deep kiss, licking his mouth as if to apologise that he is going to make Xiao Zhan wait for it. Xiao Zhan feels himself losing his sanity a bit more at that.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo encircles one lubed finger around his hole while the other hand goes around his waist to hold him closer. Xiao Zhan winds his arms around Yibo's shoulders, needing to be as close to him as possible, to anchor himself. Yibo pushes one finger in carefully, slowly, and a sigh escapes Xiao Zhan. Yibo is fingering him painfully slowly, stretching him out with two fingers now, crooking them up and hitting right on Xiao Zhan's prostate. A loud moan leaves his mouth, then converts into strings of low moans and whines as Yibo keeps massaging his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, you’re gonna do so good. Be so good for me," Yibo whispers against his ears. He reached down to tug at Xiao Zhan's dick, making him whimper and hold Yibo tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"Won't you be good for me, baby?" Yibo’s voice is low and deep.</p><p> </p><p>He keens instead of saying yes. He feels so lost in pleasure, doesn't think he can make a coherent sound, he is so far gone, so close to the edge already.</p><p> </p><p>"Won't you, baby?" Yibo asks, delivering a particularly harsh tug on Xiao Zhan's dick coupled with a deliberate long drag of his fingers against his prostate, and Xiao thinks he will lose it. Yibo continues with his ministrations without giving Xiao Zhan permission to come, and Xiao Zhan doesn't think he will until he gets the answer to his question. So he scrambles at the last of his brain cells that are not lost in pleasure to mumble a yes. </p><p> </p><p>"Good baby. So good for me," Yibo says huskily, sounding pleased that Xiao Zhan has caught up. "Do you want to come?"</p><p> </p><p>He clearly knows the answer but is still teasing. Xiao Zhan moans, rolling his hips and mumbling another “Yes, please”. </p><p> </p><p>"Then come for me, sweetheart," Yibo says, his eyes staring at him intensely, the tone of his voice at just the right tilt to just have anyone do his bidding, if he wishes to - and Xiao Zhan comes with a loud keening moan. He is still trying to catch his breath when Yibo breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" </p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan nods with his head still buried in Yibo's neck, and it's true. He feels okay - far better than okay - but also not at all under control (which isn't new, and he knows Yibo is going to take care of it, as he always does). </p><p> </p><p>"Let me know when you are ready," Yibo says as he lets Xiao Zhan gather himself. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo sounds so certain that he can handle this and make it enjoyable for both without this affecting their dynamic.Of course he is certain, Xiao Zhan thinks, of course he knows how he is going to pull Xiao Zhan in with him and then bring them back while still taking their relationship a step further. That's the thing about his Yibo: he is incredibly diligent, assertive and so dominating when he wants to be that Xiao Zhan feels so fulfilled in all his needs that Yibo has taken care of, making him feel protected at the same time. That's why he had submitted to him without any second guessing, letting Yibo hold the reins as he takes him higher and pushes his limits further.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan untangles himself, feeling a lot more confident. Adrenaline is taking over his body. He feels excited, giddy, anxious, but above all, he feels ready.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready. Tell me, how can I please you?" Xiao Zhan asks in a whisper that comes out warm, his hands shaking in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo looks at him intensely - that stare that makes his knees weak. A good thing he’s still straddling Yibo’s lap - although he can also feel heat radiating from Yibo’s body, so he doesn’t know if it’s better or worse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yibo takes Xiao Zhan’s bottom lip into his mouth and nips it, letting it go slowly, then places Xiao Zhan beside him on the bed while he stands up and unties his bathrobe, removing it and settling it down on the bed. His member stands proud and leaking, and Xiao Zhan's mouth waters at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>"First you'll be using your hands," he says, voice stern and grip firm on his hands, leaving no room for further discussion. It's not how Xiao Zhan wants to, it'll be how Yibo commands. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, when I think you can do good with a paddle, you'll use that. If it all goes well, I'll let you use the flogger too," Yibo tells him, and Xiao Zhan feels the need to obey his commands more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll make me come once. Then you will continue the act till I get hard again," Yibo instructs him, looking at him like the Leo he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you understand?" Yibo asks, voice deep like a growl, while lifting Xiao Zhan’s face with his hand and using his thumb to caress the bottom lip he nipped not long ago. He is looking at him hungrily, as if Xiao Zhan has the same effect on Yibo that Yibo has on him. Xiao Zhan nods eagerly, ready to please him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do," he says because Yibo loves verbal affirmation. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo nods, and then he is bending over, his ass on display. It would be such a submissive stance if it was someone else, but it's Yibo and somehow it's Xiao Zhan who feels like it's him, all vulnerable, submitting to Yibo. He gulps as he runs a hand over that small but firm butt.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," Yibo says.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan's hand is moving from where it was splayed on his ass without his conscious effort, moving back and landing on his butt - not too harshly but enough to turn the pale skin a blooming red. </p><p> </p><p>"Good," Yibo grunts out, and Xiao Zhan exhales, realising just then that he has been holding his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Again on the other one, now," Yibo commands, and Xiao Zhan delivers another spank, making the other ass cheek go red. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, baby. You can go a bit harder. Angle it down," Yibo says and guides Xiao Zhan's hand a bit down where there's more flesh. Xiao Zhan shivers and nods, then realises Yibo can't see him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Yeah. Okay." It comes out a little breathless. </p><p> </p><p>"Good. I'm gonna reward you well after this." Yibo says, a smirk evident in his voice, and Xiao Zhan's whole body shudders as goosebumps rise with the anticipation the promise brings. He makes a strangled noise and hears Yibo chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your head back here, baby, or you won't be getting anything." Yibo says. His voice has a dark edge to it, and Xiao Zhan knows better than to goad him on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." It leaves his mouth on its own accord, and he sees the effect that the word brings as Yibo's cock leaks more pre-come, hardening further somehow. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, and keep counting," Yibo commands again, and Xiao Zhan follows as if he is a puppet solely controlled by Yibo. He is panting by the time he delivers the sixth spank. His body is feeling sensitive and his member is half hard already. </p><p> </p><p>"Take the paddle now," Yibo commands, and Xiao Zhan moves on shaky legs, taking the material in his hands, sliding the strap down his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Back to back strikes, alternating, till I come," Yibo instructs, short and firm.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan feels his whole body tingle with wanting to make Yibo come, to help him achieve his orgasm. He comes back to his position and obeys.</p><p> </p><p>Eight strikes in, and Yibo is coming, groaning loudly.  Xiao Zhan moves back, letting Yibo catch his breath, but his own breath catches on the sounds Yibo is making. He feels overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Take the cooling lotion and apply it on my ass," Yibo commands. Xiao Zhan moves to pick it up and applies it to the now angry red skin. Yibo moans low in his throat. Xiao Zhan feels impossibly wrecked, in the best way possible, by seeing Yibo like this and following his commands to the last word. He feels like he is doing well.</p><p> </p><p>"So good, baobei."</p><p> </p><p>Yibo's praise just intensifies the exhilaration he feels. He feels like he is floating far away in a pleasure realm of his own with Yibo being the only anchor grounding him, but also taking him higher.</p><p> </p><p>"Take the flogger now. Apply force carefully and angle it properly so it lands in the right area." Yibo is breathing heavily and sounding so wrecked that Xiao Zhan feel he could come just from this, if Yibo lets him.</p><p> </p><p>"Four strikes only," he says, and just as it has been happening since they started, Xiao Zhan's body moves as Yibo instructed. With each strike and Yibo's gasp, Xiao Zhan feels himself losing his coherence more and more. He doesn't need it, he knows. So he keeps taking his fill of Yibo's gasps and moans as he delivers the last strike. </p><p> </p><p>Shivering and panting, he sits down beside where Yibo is lying. Seeing him like this, Yibo's eyes darken, pupils dilating fully. The hunger he sees there makes him want to hide himself but also expose himself more. He feels like prey being gauged before he is devoured. It makes him whimper low, and then Yibo is pushing him down, kissing him hard and filthy. His hands move down to tug at the hem of Xiao Zhan's t-shirt, removing it in a second. Then he is kissing his way down the column of Xiao Zhan's throat, taking Xiao Zhan's nipples in each hand, twisting and pinching them. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo keeps kissing and marking him, but his hands do not move past his waist. That's when Xiao Zhan remembers he needs to give Yibo affirmation to continue further. </p><p> </p><p>"Green, green," he pants out. His hands are pressing Yibo's face where he is sucking at his nipples, and he feels Yibo groan.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo's hands blindly reach for the lube, coating his fingers, and he thrusts three of them in at once, making Xiao Zhan moan, arching his back off the bed. Yibo scissors his fingers, making sure Xiao Zhan is still open enough to take him.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Yibo is moving off him and sitting on his hunches to coat his dick with lube as he drinks in the sight of Xiao Zhan lying beneath him, utterly pinned by his stare. He swallows roughly, feeling his throat dry at the way Yibo is staring at him - like he is his meal and Yibo has been starving for months. He exhales shakily at the intensity of emotions he is feeling at seeing the intensity of how much Yibo wants him. Then Yibo is holding his legs apart, bending them towards Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold yourself open for me, baby," Yibo says, and then he is lining himself against Xiao Zhan's entrance, pushing in and leaning forward.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them moan in unison as Yibo sheathes himself fully inside Xiao Zhan. He braces his hands on either side of Xiao Zhan's head and starts moving, delivering sharp thrusts with impeccable precision of hitting his prostate. Xiao Zhan lets out choked moans and whines. He knows neither of them will last long - they don't usually do after such acts. He moves his head up, moaning and keening, making Yibo look up at him from where his gaze has been focused on how well Xiao Zhan's hole is taking him. He feels an unexpected wave of arousal roll over him, suddenly too close to ghd edge. Everything feels like too much and too little all at the same time. He moves his face again to ask for another kiss and Yibo rewards him by capturing his lips, sucking and nipping at them, and moving his hips faster. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's one second to the next as Yibo moves to nibble at his earlobe, asking him to show him how good he feels and come, his voice sounding distant. Then he is coming and squeezing around Yibo, who fucks him through his orgasm, coming a couple of thrusts later. He feels like he is a balloon and Yibo's distant voice is the thread that's keeping him here. Yibo is whispering something, and then he feels the weight shift over him. He wants to move his hands and tug Yibo back, but it seems like his body is too wrung out. Then there are soft touches on his body accompanied by a cold and wet feeling. He whines softly, resulting in a voice whispering something to him distantly.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know how long it's been after, but he is being moved. There's warmth engulfing him and safety embracing him.</p><p> </p><p>The voice continues whispering along with light touches along his sides and some light kisses. It keeps happening until he starts feeling more aware. He can hear the voice clearly now, telling him how well he did, how perfect he was. It makes him feel good, and the touches somehow make him more alert, more present, than the moment before. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a while before he feels like he is fully back. Yibo is still whispering sweet nothings and praises to him. He is spooning him from behind, holding him like some physical anchor. Xiao Zhan makes a soft noise to let Yibo know he is back. He can feel Yibo's smile against the back of his neck, and then he is moving to get Xiao Zhan some water. Xiao Zhan misses the warmth not even microseconds later, whining at the loss of heat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll cuddle you just in a minute, baby. First lemme hydrate you," Yibo says, holding out a glass of water towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Small sips, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan nods, taking the glass from him and drinking it slowly. </p><p> </p><p>After he is done Yibo takes the glass from him, setting it on the side table. Then he is lying down and opening his arms for Xiao Zhan, and Xiao Zhan is all too happy to settle his head on Yibo's chest, wrapping his arms around Yibo's torso. Yibo hugs him closer, one hand running through Xiao Zhan's hair. Xiao Zhan feels so content and high, like he is on seventh sky. He falls asleep like that in Yibo's arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading it. You can find me on twt @chenquing_11087. I mostly rt but would love to talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>